X-23
X-23 made her first ever appearance on this show, for which she was specially created. Her first appearance came in the episode "X23", which detailed her origin and featured her attempts to kill Wolverine, who she blames for her situation. After she subdues the entire X-Men team, Wolverine is able to defuse her anger and she leaves, fleeing from SHIELD and Hydra. She also appears in the episode "Target X", where she attempts to destroy Madame Hydra, who is responsible for her creation. She makes an unspeaking cameo appearance in the episode "Ascension Part 2" where she is portrayed as a future member of the X-Men. In her first appearance she is played by Andrea Libman. In her second appearance she is played by Brittney Irvin. X23 was created by a subversive organization called HYDRA. She was created from Wolverine's DNA and trained to be a fighting machine since birth. She eventually escaped and vowed to take revenge on those who created her. She also blamed Wolverine for her tortured existence, but after hunting him down and meeting him face to face she realized he was not the one to blame. She remains on the run, hunting those who created her. Origin The twenty-third attempt to recreate Wolverine, X-23 was conditioned to be the perfect weapon with her skills being sold at the highest bidder by her creators the Facility. Power and abilities As a clone of Wolverine, X-23 possesses most of his mutant abilities at strength levels rivalling, or occasionally exceeding, his own. Notably, she possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows her to regenerate damaged tissue and has allowed her to regrow limbs in the past. This healing factor is believed to be superior to that of Wolverine's, due to the fact that, apart from her claws, the rest of her skeleton has not been coated in adamantium. Though theoretically mortal, her healing factor renders her exceptionally difficult to kill. It also renders her immune to most diseases and chemicals. A side-effect is her superhuman durability and endurance, as well as her longevity, which is expected to mirror that of Wolverine. She also possesses superhuman senses, which are sensitive to ranges much greater than those of baseline humans. Notable are her senses of vision, audition and olfaction. She is also superhumanly agile and has above average reflexes. Like Wolverine she has retractable bone claws which have been coated in adamantium. Unlike him she has two in each arm and one in each foot. X-23 has received extensive training in armed and unarmed combat, and is an expert in a number of martial arts, as well as in the performance of black ops missions. She is an expert assassin, and has had espionage training. She possesses a facility for languages, and has displayed the ability to speak English, French, Japanese and Arabic with some degree of fluency. It is possible that she speaks other languages that have not yet been displayed. X-23 is also very intelligent, and presumably has a detailed knowledge base in anatomy and torture. Despite being incredibly hard to kill, X-23 does have her weaknesses. The Facility created a specific chemical called the Trigger Scent in order to make her kill targets she was unwilling to kill. The Trigger Scent sends X-23 into berserker rage, in which she can't distinguish friend of foe and kills everyone she sees. She is weak to powerful energy blasts as well She shares some common weaknesses with Wolverine due to her nature as a clone. Due to the lack of an adamantium skeleton, X-23 is more susceptible to decapitation than Wolverine. Her healing factor can be bypassed a few ways; it can be overtaxed, making it harder for her to heal; Carbonadium introduced into the system is poisonous and can stop healing factors if not hinder them to a near useless level; also, the Muramasa blade is a weapon forged from a portion of Wolverine's soul, and it slows down healing factors. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men